gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ballas (3D Universe)
Unknown | weapons = 9mm, Micro-SMG | businesses = Drug dealing/manufacturing, Gun-running, Prostitution | members = Kane (Deceased) B-Dup Little Weasel (Deceased) | affiliations = Los Santos Vagos, San Fierro Rifa, Loco Syndicate, Russian Mafia, C.R.A.S.H., Big Smoke, Ryder |}} The Ballas are the Grove Street Families primary enemy and most influential gang in Los Santos, having been around since the 1970s. In the begining of the game they are the most powerful street gang in Los Santos. They are involved in drug dealing, gang banging, prostitution, arms dealing, vandalism, degeneracy, but mainly, the crack cocaine trade. They are likely to be based on the Crips. The Ballas are rivals with Grove Street Families and the Varrios Los Aztecas, and have ties with the Los Santos Vagos, the San Fierro Rifa, and the Loco Syndicate for narcotics, and the Russian Mafia for weapons. The Ballas also collaborate with CRASH. In addition, Big Smoke defects against the GSF to lead the Ballas with his lieutenant Ryder. Unlike the GSF, the Ballas have no reservations about making money by selling drugs; the spread of crack cocaine into the Grove Street community is part of their strategy to wipe the GSF out. The Ballas briefly control the streets of Los Santos alongside the Vagos after Grove Street leader Sean "Sweet" Johnson is gunned down and arrested. They control the influence of the Families by using crack cocaine to turn GSF members into hopeless addicts totally dependent on them. However, following the release of Sweet from prison and the return of Carl Johnson, the Grove Street Families dominate the Ballas. The Ballas' Crack Palace is heavily demolished by Officer Frank Tenpenny, resulting in significantly reduced influence by the Ballas in Los Santos. The Ballas are seen with purple bandanas, black skullcaps, knee high socks and flip-flop sandals, khaki pants and dark blue shirts. Sets There are four known sets of Ballas: *The Front Yard Ballas *The Rollin' Heights Ballas *The Kilo Trays *The Temple Drive Ballas All Ballas are recognizable by their mainly purple attire, which is the identifying color for the gang. Gang Cars Although they are seen with Voodoos in some missions, the Ballas only have two Gang Cars, the Tahoma and the Majestic. The Tahoma is a lowrider and sometimes appears with Hydraulics. On one very important occasion the Ballas use a green Sabre to try and murder Sweet Johnson, however instead they end up killing his mother Beverly Johnson. The Ballas' default radio station is Bounce FM. Trivia *It is revealed by Sweet in the mission Big Smoke that the Temple Drive set was actually part of GSF, however during Carl's absence, they became a set in the Ballas. References Gallery Image:Ballas_Graffiti.jpg|Ballas graffiti at the Glen Park Skate Park. Image:TempleDriveTag.jpg|The graffiti for the Temple Drive subsection of the Ballas. Image:RollinHeightsTag.jpg|The graffiti for the Rolling Heights subsection of the Ballas. Image:KiloTrayBallasTag.jpg|The graffiti used for the Kilo Tray subsection of the Ballas. Image:FrontYardTag.jpg|The graffiti used for the Front Yard subsection of the Ballas. Image:Ballas Ballin.jpg de:Ballas es:Ballas nl:Ballas Category:Street Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA San Andreas